


Wanting one thing for yourself, doesn't mean you can't accept something from others

by Orangebubble



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Captain Allen - Freeform, Connor - Freeform, DPD SWAT TEAM, Gen, Happy Ending, Hugs, Nines is baby and caring, Sixty fear of being replaced, Sixty is an angsty and angry boy, Some Sidecharacters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangebubble/pseuds/Orangebubble
Summary: Nines joined the SWAT-Team. He took his place. No matter how temporary this assignment will be, he still took his place.
Relationships: CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 & Upgraded Connor | RK900
Kudos: 13
Collections: New ERA Discord: Festival of Prompts





	Wanting one thing for yourself, doesn't mean you can't accept something from others

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo :D!
> 
> That is my entry for the Detroit: New ERA Winter2020 event! Or less an entry and more a gift back for the amazing Pepsmightbearound! 
> 
> I hope you like it! And I got somethings right of what you wished for!

With an angry push, Sixty crammed another pack of bullets into the already overflowing shelf of ammunition. He was already grabbing more from the box he was holding, not caring that no real space was left for more. 

“Look Sixty! He is bulletproof! Like the terminator! Just walking into this hail of bullets! So cool! Maybe you should look into an update like that!” he mumbled angrily to himself. His voice a mockery of his teammates, who were so impressed by the RK900 - Nines - who had joined their team temporarily, as it was flu season and many people were sick at home. 

He shoved another package into the shelf, cramming it between the top and the already stacked packages. It was not a pretty picture, unlike the pristine stacking of ammunition that was all around the room. As per protocol, it should be, but he wasn’t really caring about that, at the moment. 

“And did you see the stunt he pulled off with the one guy! He suplexed him like nothing! Wish you would have seen it! So cool! And how he just punched through that wall! He is so strong!” The mockery as the anger high in his voice, he crammed the last package of the box into the too full shelf and that was what made it burst. 

Like dominos, the packages started to fall out of the shelf, some opening up, and the bullets started to roll around the floor. All to the feet of the android who was still holding the box with the rest of it. 

“Fuck. Fuck! FUCK!” With more force than necessary Sixty threw the box down on the floor, more bullets flowing out, making even more chaos all around him. 

But he didn’t care. Kicking the shelf angrily, stepping on bullets, and crushing their packages he just let out more profanities, making his anger air, which was coming close to consuming his body. At least there was nobody to see him do that. 

As if anybody would even go looking for him, after all of them were in awe of their new teammate, as temporary as he may be. Sixty hoped for all that was holy, and he didn’t even believe that it was temporary or he would have to quit. 

Because no matter how he had seen Nines before, be it as a friend or the pseudo-brother the humans seemed to push on them, that was currently taken over by pure hate and anger. Nines had taken what was his place, and he had taken it without remorse!

After everything, he had done for the other android! Helping him with working with his deviancy, with the choices he now could make himself! Helping him to understand the basics of emotions! Heck! He even helped him how to behave to his human colleagues and he wasn’t the nicest individual around!    
  
All because the other android had been alone with it after the fiasco with  _ Connor  _ and his attitude! Really if somebody ever called him arrogant, they should look at the other fucking RK800.

He had felt some kind of kinship with the other android after that. Being himself compared to the older model at all times or even mistaken for him. Something that made his blood boil even more. Nines had been in the same boat, even if just for a shorter time, and so he had offered an olive branch to help. Very uncharacteristic of him some would likely say, but he didn’t care about those people. 

What he fucking cared about was, how Nines had waltzed into the SWAT-Team without much of a warning and had taken his place!  _ His place!  _ Something he had fought so hard for to even get, to be comfortable himself, to make his teammates comfortable around him. 

He didn’t know who had given Nines lessons in being charming, but he very much would like to kick them where it hurt and shoot them for good measure. The younger android had set one foot into the Team and with the charming smile and even more charming but polite words had the team around his pinky in no time. It was less the puppy-dog, goody-two-shoes charming which Connor had and more of a dangerous animal that was ensnaring his prey before going for the kill. Must have been the reason they all fell for it, after all the SWAT-Team had no good words left for Connor. 

And then Nines also had to be so  _ awesome _ , in any fucking way! Sixty could have lived with Nines getting the other around his fingers and making the climate between the team members more smooth. Had maybe even encouraged it a little. But then Nines had to show off what he all could do with his superior soft- and hardware. 

Getting conclusions, evidence, the emotional state of a suspect faster than him. Punching through walls, fighting people in showstopping hand to hand combat, running faster, and being fucking more accurate in his shooting. Taking his fucking shot, of all things!    
When Sixty had before taken pride in these things he could do better as an android, than any human, maybe had been even a little arrogant and teasing about it, it was all now gone.    
  
He was just the second best now.  _ Again _ . 

_ The second best to Connor. The second best to Nines.  _

His mind helpfully supplied him with. It made him let out an angry sob, and now he just noticed that he had started to cry. In anger or desperation, he didn’t really know, and he didn’t really care. He was just glad nobody was seeing him like that. 

But of course, life wouldn’t give him that or even a break. Because as he was starting to cool down, stopping to kick things in his angry tantrum, but getting ready to punch something, the door opened to the pitch-black room. 

“Sixty? The team is ready to take off. They decided on pizza this time, no matter how much I told them it was a more than an unhealthy choice.” 

Of course, it was Nines. _ Of fucking course. _

Sixty snapped his hand back, ready to punch the ratty shelf, and used instead to quickly wipe away the tears that were still clearly on his skin.    
  


“Good for them. Now go away, I’m busy Nines!” He tried really hard not to show how angry he was. He would never live that down and he didn’t want any pity from the other. Sometimes even when being build to be intimidating as fuck, Nines could be very soft and caring.    
  
“I see. I could help with that. As far as I was informed by Captain Allen, activities like these are not skippable for any team member, that didn’t have taken too much damage.” And with this Nines, with his clam but somewhat welcoming behavior, stepped closer into the room. “If we work together, we can tidy-up this chaos in less than 4.78 minutes, and won't make the others wait too long.”

It made his blood boil.  _ Of course, _ Nines would help!  _ Of course, _ Sixty had made some chaos and now somebody else had to help clean it up!  _ Of course, _ he would be fucking officiant with it!    
  
“No.” His hands were clenched into fists, he didn’t turn to the other.

Nines ignored him again and didn't get the memo that Sixty really wanted to be left alone. Where was his superior software now!

“As I said it seemed to be mandatory to join, even if we don’t eat. But I hear they have something alike to ‘thirium slushies’ at this establishment, so we could try that. Even if I am concerned about how they make these kinds of drinks, I didn’t wound any FDA regulations for them. Also, the others are indeed waiting for us to join them. And as you are part of the team that includes you of course.”   
  
“Oh I’m sure, they want me to join.” 

Finally,Nines seemed to pick up that something was not right with the whole situation. Sixty’s answer had been filled with dripping angry sarcasm. He stopped two steps away from the chaos on the floor and mustered the other android.    
  
“Why wouldn’t they? You are part of the team, fa-”

Before he could even finish his sentences, Sixty was spinning around with an angry snarl on his lips. 

“Why wouldn’t they? Why wouldn’t they! Because you have fucking taken my place! Being their fucking best buddy now!” He stomped forward, ignoring the thing he was stepping on and only stopping when he was directly in front of the younger android. 

Ignoring the other’s shocked expression, from his outburst and continued, poking an accusing finger into the other’s chest for good measure.”You come here, waltzing into the fucking team with all smiles and charm and fucking politeness! Getting everybody around your little finger, without anybody questioning why! Just like him!”   
  
He took a breath he didn’t even need to. “Then not even stopping there, oh no! No, you don’t! Of course not! You have to show off your superiority in any fucking way! Punching through walls, suplexing fucking suspects, and taking  _ my fucking shot _ ! Being better than me in every fucking way, that you can show it off!”

Sixty wasn’t really looking at Nines, his view too much clouded with the anger he was finally letting out. So it was not a surprise that he didn’t notice Nines expression getting even more shocked when tears started to spill from the other’s androids eyes.    
  
“It’s fucking enough that I still get compared to Connor sometimes! But now even you! I thought you fucking understand that! But no! Just like him you have to come in and destroy everything I have! No matter how much I had to fight for that! You both just take and take and take!” His fist now hit the hard chest of Nines, instead of his accusing finger, not that it would hurt the other. 

“I’m fucking tired of this! Isn’t it enough to fucking ask for one thing that I can have for myself! And not one of you two will take it away from me! Is that really fucking too much to ask!” He hit again against the other’s chest and then looked up to him, tears spilling down his cheek and his face drawn-out in desperation. 

“ _ I just want one thing for myself _ .” It was a sobbed plea, and he didn’t even know to whom he was calling it out.

In the next second, he felt arms around him, engulfing him in a strong hug, pressing his smaller frame into the other’s, his head coming to a rest on Nines shoulder. He was flabbergasted for a second, didn’t know how he should react. His body took over for him, he sobbed loudly, hiding his face into the younger androids’ shoulder.    
  
Nines just held him. He didn’t know why the fuck he did, but at the moment neither his body nor mind were complaining. So he let him, just freely sobbing and wetting the other’s clothes. 

The younger android even started to pet his back, making low shushing noises. That was surprisingly more soothing than condescending. He asked himself for a second where Nines had learned to do something like that, but then the thought was already gone again. 

They stayed like this for a few more precious minutes, before Nines raised his voice after he had listened patiently to Sixty’s outburst. “I apologize. I didn’t mean for that to happen. I know that sounds more of an excuse than anything else, and of course, you don’t have to accept it. I never wanted to take your place. I just wanted to not repeat what happened last time when I joined the DPD. I wanted a good work environment instead of being ignored by some people. I wanted to be an asset to the team and don’t slow them down. I didn’t mean in any way to take your place. I just... I just wanted to be accepted by them, as they accepted you.”    
  


Even if still quietly sobbing, Sixty was listening with attention to what Nines was saying. Hearing the words and the remorse in his voice, he slowly ever so slowly started to relax, tears becoming a little less. 

“I didn’t mean to anger you with taking the shoot. But I preconstructed that you would have been hurt otherwise, the chance too high for it not to happen. I wanted to protect you like you had protected me when I joined the DPD.”

The fight and anger in him left him, with every word a little more and the sobbing soon started to stop. But Nines didn’t seem to be finished. 

“I didn’t want to take your place. I didn’t want them to compare us two, like so many do with Connor. You are Sixty not him. You are not me, you are you. And if I say so myself you are good as you are and don’t need things I have or him. You are a good member of the team, passionate about your work, good with your team members, and show more than compassion to anyone you save.” Nines squeezed his shoulder. 

“I am sorry that they compared us two when there is nothing to compare because we are different. It’s just the human way I think because they are simple creatures like that and always look for a fitting comparison to things they don’t understand.”

Sixty started to bark out a wet laugh into the other’s shoulder, his body shuddering for a second the amusement. It felt good, it made him feel warm and less cold from everything that had happened. It made him feel something far more positive. 

“I also apolo-” Nines seemed still not to be finished. But Sixty interrupted him again, this time with far less malice in his voice.

“It’s okay, Nines. Humans right?” He detangled himself a little from the other, to look up at him. 

The younger android studied his face for a few seconds. Both knew it was not okay. Sixty was feeling better yes, less angry. But he still was hurt by what his team members had done. They still had stroked the fears he had held hidden behind a wall. But at the moment it was the best they both could get. 

So Nines nodded in understanding, but still not let loose of the other. Them still standing in this one-sided hug.

“Should we then go back to the other’s?” 

Sixty didn’t answer directly, more moved. Bringing his own arms around the other android reciprocating the hug. Feeling shy out of nowhere, he hid his face into the other’s shoulder, ignoring the wet spots he had left behind on the fabric.

“Not yet.” 

  
The  _ please _ got unsaid, but Nines understood and just hugged the other closer. The team could wait. 


End file.
